a Dog's Wish
by mocaimocai
Summary: Luffy ingin mencari pengganti dirinya di hati Nami setelah ia meninggal. Dengan dibantu malaikat bernama Sanji, Luffy berhasil lahir kembali sebagai seekor anjing... Masalahnya, kenapa ia malah semakin menjauh dari Nami sekarang? Chap II Update!
1. Wish I : Fly Me to Heaven

A new fict from meeh!!

Hmm... untuk pertama kalinya, saya membuat fict dengan ide original =D

Akankah hasilnya bagus atau lebih cocok masuk tong sampah? Let's see...

**Disclaimer : One Piece and their original character is Oda's as always =)**

**A Dog's Wish**

**Wish**** I : Fly Me to Heaven**

"Tunggu!" Seru seorang malaikat tampan berambut pirang sambil mengejar sesosok jiwa yang lari darinya di pusat Kota Grand Line yang sibuk.

Malaikat? Yap, malaikat. Malaikat ini tidak berpenampilan hanya dengan selembar cawat dan sayap yang bertebaran kemana-mana. Sebaliknya, selain wajah tampan dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi satu matanya, ia juga memakai kemeja putih dengan jas semi-formal hitam. Selain itu, ia juga merokok. Sekali lagi, merokok.

Sanji—nama malaikat itu—tidak mengejar jiwa yang kabur itu. Ia menghela napas penuh nikotin dari rokoknya dan menjentikkan jari. Dalam satu kedipan mata, ia sudah berada di hadapan jiwa yang sedang ia kejar itu. Jiwa itu tersentak dan jatuh ke belakang, tetapi Sanji sempat menggenggam tangan jiwa itu, mencegahnya lari.

"Ah, curang! Kau bisa langsung mengejarku!" kata jiwa itu kesal. Sanji menarik tangan si jiwa dengan kasar. Sosok mereka yang tak kasat mata itu dilalui begitu saja oleh manusia-manusia yang lewat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mati!" Jiwa bernama Monkey D. Luffy itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Sanji, tapi gagal.

"Kau itu sudah mati, brengsek!" Sahut Sanji.

"Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang! Ada yang harus kulakukan!" Tambah Luffy keras kepala.

Sanji memejamkan matanya, mengambil rokok yang terselip di bibirnya dan menghela napas lagi, "Dengar, apa pun itu masalahmu, pertama aku harus menyeret lehermu itu ke Surga dulu sebelum—kemana bocah itu?" Sanji mencari-cari sosok remaja berambut hitam yang sudah ia kejar hampir sebulanan lebih ini.

Ia melihat diantara kepala-kepala yang lalu lalang... sampai akhirnya menemukan sosok Luffy yang memandangi jajanan takoyaki seolah terhipnotis. Sanji memutar bola matanya jengkel dan berjalan ke arah Luffy.

"Kau itu bodoh, ya?" Omelnya, "Kau itu sudah mati! M-A-T-I!! Mana mungkin kau bisa makan makanan manusia?"

Anak laki-laki di hadapannya cemberut seperti anak kecil. Tapi perhatiannya segera teralih ke arah jam besar yang terletak di tengah jalan Long Ring Long Road itu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya!" Kata Luffy sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sanji mau tidak mau mengikuti entah kemana bocah di hadapannya akan pergi.

15 menit kemudian, Luffy dan dirinya sudah sampai di sebuah gerbang sekolah. Luffy hanya berdiri mematung di depan gerbang itu tanpa niat untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sanji memperhatikan pandangan Luffy yang terlihat lurus dan pasti ke satu titik yang tidak bisa dilihat dirinya. Hingga akhirnya, titik fokus yang dilihat Luffy itu mendekati mereka.

Sanji melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye yang berjalan bersama dua orang temannya. Gadis itu tampak sedang mendengarkan cerita dari temannya yang berambut panjang berwarna biru. Gadis rambut oranye itukah yang dilihat Luffy?

Sanji melirik ke pemuda yang sekarang seolah terhipnotis ke arah gadis itu. Berbeda dengan ekspresi lapar konyol yang ia perlihatkan ketika melihat takoyaki... ekspresinya yang sekarang justru terlihat muram. Sanji perlahan menghampiri Luffy, mengamati gadis itu dari sudut yang berbeda.

"... Dulu ekspresinya lebih lepas..." Gumam Luffy pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan... bersalah?

"Gadis berambut oranye itu?" Tanya Sanji memastikan.

"Nami." Sebut Luffy, ia menatap Sanji dan tersenyum lemah, "Namanya Nami..."

"Selama minggu-minggu ini kau mengawasi gadis itu?" Tanya Sanji kembali.

"Ya." Jawab Luffy singkat dan jelas, ia mulai bercerita tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis bernama Nami itu, "Sejak kematianku, ia lebih muram dan pendiam... juga lebih sering menangis," Cerita Luffy.

Sanji hanya mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Menurutmu apa aku bisa pergi ke Surga dan meninggalkan dia dalam kesedihan seperti itu?" Tanya Luffy dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Sanji menghembuskan napas, "Kau sudah mati dan tidak bisa berurusan lagi dengan yang masih hidup," Tegasnya, "Atau karena melihat air mata gadis itu kau jadi tidak mau pergi, begitu? Dasar naif, dengan adanya dirimu disini pun dia tidak akan tertawa... memangnya jiwa sepertimu ini bisa melakukan apa?"

Wajah Luffy kembali murung. Sanji entah kenapa jadi sedikit—SANGAT sedikit, tekannya—iba pada Luffy.

"Entahlah," Jawab Luffy, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan ia bahagia dan melupakanku dulu, baru aku bisa dengan sukarela ikut denganmu... entah surga atau neraka, terserah."

"Dengar," Kata Sanji, "Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama ada di dunia orang hidup seperti sekarang.... Kalau kau berubah jadi arwah penasaran, bukan hanya aku yang repot, tapi kau juga akan diseret ke neraka. Percaya padaku, kau pasti akan menyesal dengan sifat keras kepalamu ini ketika itu terjadi."

"Aku tidak peduli," Sahut Luffy cuek.

Sanji berdecak kesal, satu jentikkan jarinya berhasil merobohkan Luffy hingga ia jatuh ke tanah.

* * *

"Buat apa kau membawaku...?!" Raung Luffy emosi. Sanji menyalakan rokoknya tidak peduli. Luffy meronta dari rantai yang Sanji ikatkan di tubuhnya. Rantai itu kini berjasa besar untuk membawa Luffy ke surga dan mencegahnya menggigit Sanji.

Selama 748 tahun karirnya, ini pertama kalinya ia terpaksa merantai dan menyeret jiwa seseorang ke surga. Jiwa-jiwa lain 100 kali lebih penurut dari bocah di hadapannya yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkereman rantai lalu melompat lembali ke bumi.

Butuh waktu 10 menit bagi Luffy agar tenang (karena kehabisan tenaga) dan akhirnya mengeksplor tempat dimana ia berada sekarang.

"Ngapain kau membawaku ke—ini dimana?" Tanya Luffy, kepalanya menengok kesana kemari. Tanah yang ia pijaki adalah awan. Udara yang ia hirup entah bagaimana bisa luar biasa menyegarkan dan memberikan efek relaksasi. Semua yang ia lihat dihadapan matanya adalah hal yang diistilahkan dengan 'indah', 'sangat indah', atau 'luar biasa indah'.

Ia bertanya kembali, "Ini... tempat apa?"

"Ini, wahai kawanku yang keras kepala, adalah surga. Tempat yang dijanjikan Tuhan apabila kau bersikap baik dan tabah selama hidupmu di dunia. Dan KAU, adalah jiwa pertama yang menolak hadiah ini dan malah meminta tetap di bumi, menghabiskan harimu hanya untuk memandangi gadis yang—sekadar informasi—akan menyusulmu ke sini cepat atau lambat,'" Jawab Sanji panjang dan penuh gerutuan.

Luffy tersentak tiba-tiba. Kalau ini surga... berarti ada Tuhan 'kan disini?

"Dimana Tuhan?!" Seru Luffy keras. Untunglah masiha da rantai yang menahannya dari mencengkram kerah Sanji.

Sanji agak kaget dengan antusiasme Luffy yang agak berlebihan.

"Tuhan pasti bisa membantuku! Bawa aku ke tempatnya!" Jelas Luffy.

"Memangnya kau kira Tuhan itu Sinterklas apa?" Dengus Sanji, ia mengangkat Luffy bangun, "Kau tidak bisa begitu saja masuk surga dan bertemu Tuhan di pinggir jalan... Ia sibuk. Mengurus dunia dengan segala masalah-masalah bodohnya itu bukan pekerjaan mudah tahu."

"tapi kau bisa 'kan membawaku ke tempatnya?"

"Bisa-bisa saja," Jawaban itu membut wajah Luffy jauh lebih gembira, "Tapi kau harus dan sangat harus setuju untuk tidak berusaha kembali lagi ke bumi setelah kau bertemu dengannya,"

Luffy, yang merasa seharusnya ada perdebatan yang lebih panjang dengan Sanji mengenai cara bertemu Tuhan, tidak menyangka akan jawaban itu, "Semudah itu?"

"Asal kau berjanji."

"JANJI!!" Seru Luffy.

"Apa pun yang terjadi?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi!!" Ulang Luffy sungguh-sungguh, bahkan menawari kelingkingnya untuk dikaitkan dengan kelingking Sanji.

Sanji mengangkat bahu dan menjentikkan jarinya agar rantai di tubuh Luffy menghilang, dan mengajak Luffy berjalan.

Menyadari Sanji bisa berpindah tempat dengan jarak jutaan tahun cahaya dalam satu jentikkan jarinya, Luffy kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya kenapa mereka harus berjalan untuk mncapai tempat-entah-dimana Tuhan berada.

Pemandangan yang ia lihat sangat menarik dan penuh dengan keindahan sehingga Luffy berkali-kali menoleh dua kali ketika melihat sesuatu.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah air mancur indah yang dikelilingi mawar rambat berwarna putih elegan.

Tuhan, seperti apa pun dia, jelas mempunyai sense yang bagus dalam hal dekorasi.

Mereka berhenti di depan air mancur itu, menemukan sosok berambut biru dan memakai baju pantai beserta speedo.

"Dia..." Ucap Luffy bingung sambil menunjuk makhluk di hadapannya ragu, 'Siapa...?' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Yo, Sanji-aniki!" Seru makhluk itu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sanji memberikan 'hm' singkat sebagai balasan.

"Lho? Anak baru, ya?" Tanya makhluk itu ingin tahu sambil menatap Luffy.

"Ya, dan punya sedikit urusan dengan Tuhan mengenai kematiannya. Luffy, dia—"

"Aku Franky. TUHAN yang SUPER!" Salamnya sambil memberikan pose—uhm—'super'.

"APAA?" Seru Luffy tidak percaya. Ia kira Tuhan adalah sosok tua dengan senyum seperti Sinterklasdan berpenampilan lebih.......... religius.

"Jangan ngaku-ngaku, bodoh. Kau mau dibuang ke neraka seperti Lucifer?" Sambar Sanji, memberikan tendangan terbaiknya ke wajah Franky, "Meskipun aku tidak akan keberetan jika demikian."

Franky, makhluk bukan Tuhan tapi mengaku sebagai Tuhan itu tertawa. Luffy agak lega mengetahui tujuan doanya selama hidupnya dulu bukanlah makhluk yang ia lihat sekarang di hadapannya saat ini. Karena jika iya, tidak heran ia tidak pernah mendapatkan kartu Yu-Gi-Oh limited edition yang ia impikan dari kecil.

"Biar ku ulang, Luffy, dia Franku, malaikat—"

"—Yang super," Sela Franky.

"Malaikat yang super," Sambung Sanji, "Nah, Franky, kau tahu dimana Dia?" Tanya Sanji selanjutnya.

"Tuhan? Ia sedang di bumi, mengecek sekte aliran sesat lagi," Jawab Franky tetap dalam posisi supernya. Untungnya ia segera berdiri normal kembali karena mulai pegal.

"Kalau kau ada urusan dengannya, kau bisa menitip pesan padaku," Tambah Franky.

"Sayangnya, masalah bocah ini tidak bisa diselesaikan oleh kita,"

Franky melemparkan seekor siput ke arah Sanji yang ditangkap dengan mudah. Luffy mentapa ingin tahu pada siput yang juga bukan siput itu. Dan lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat Sanji bicara ke siput itu.

"Aku malaikatMu, Sanji," Kata Sanji pada si siput. Menambah daftar keterkejutan Luffy, siput itu menjawab;

"Ada masalah?"

'Siput _itu_ Tuhan?' Sentak Luffy tidak percaya.

"Lebih baik langsung bicara saja pada sumber permasalahnnya," Kata Sanji dan menyodorkan siput itu kepada Luffy yang masih shock. Ia masih sempat mendengar Sanji berbisik, "Bicara santai saja, anggap ini ponselmu sendiri."

Pada kenyataannya, sulit menganggap siput kecil dengan wajah aneh itu sebagai ponsel miliknya saat ia masih hidup. Tapi Luffy berusaha melakukan saran Sanji.

"Eh... Moshi-moshi?" Sapa Luffy berusaha sopan.

"Ah... Luffy..."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?!" Seru Luffy kaget. Tuhan, yang entah berada dimana itu, tertawa ramah.

Baiklah," Sambung Luffy, tidak ingin membuang waktu, "Aku punya permintaan."

"Ya?"

"Hidupkan aku lagi—AW!!!" Luffy berteriak kesakitan ketika kaki Sanji sudah mampir di wajahnya.

"Jangan ngawur! Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya hidup, maka jangan mati!" Kata Sanji keras.

"Bukan salahku truk itu menabrakku!!" Luffy balas berteriak. Franky membersihkan tenggorokkannya dengan sengaja, membawa kedua orang yang sudah saling tatap itu kembali ke surga.

Tuhan kembali bertanya melalui telepon siput, "Dan untuk alasan apa kau ingin hidup kembali?"

"Aku ingin membuat Nami tersenyum lagi," Jawab Luffy jujur, "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja ke surga sementara dia masih memikirkanku..."

"Maksudmu kau ingin mencari pengganti dirimu, begitu?" Tanya Franky.

Luffy diam sejenak untuk berpikir, lalu menjawab, "Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Huoooooo!!! A-Alasan yang menyentuh! Brengsek! Aku ti-tidak menangis!!!" Tangis Franky, mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu..." Jawab Tuhan, membuat Luffy melompat dan meninju udara, "Dalam beberapa kondisi," SambungNya.

"BAIK!"

"Pertama, tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui bahwa dirimu Luffy,"

"BAIK!"

"Kau tidak bisa hidup kembali terlalu lama,"

"BAIK!"

"Kau akan hidup sebagai anjing,"

"BA—Tunggu dulu, apa?" Tanya Luffy bingung, rasanya ia mendengar bahwa ia akan terlahir sebagai anjing atau sesuatu yang sejenis itu.

"Kau akan hidup kembali sebagai seekor anjing," Ulang Tuhan.

"KENAPAAA?!" Jerit Luffy putus asa.

"Karena akan mengerikan melihat orang yang sudah mati muncul lagi, bodoh." Jawab Sanji.

Luffy terdiam. Masih tidak percaya nanti ia akan jadi anjing, hingga akhirnya mengangguk pasti, "Baik!"

Telepon siput itu kembali bicara, "Baik. Ingat Luffy, terhitung dari tanggal kematianmu, kau punya waktu 100 hari untuk pergi ke surga... Dan waktumu akan habis 63 hari lagi... Apabila saat itu kau belum siap kembali ke surga, kau akan jadi arwah penasaran dan diseret ke neraka,"

"APA? Sedikit sekali! Hei Sanji, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau membawaku ke surga?!" Komplain Luffy pada Sanji.

"Memangnya siapa yang terus-terus kabur selama 37 hari dariku, bodoh?!" Bentak Sanji kesal.

**~~ Beberapa saat kemudian...~~**

Setelah perdebatan panjang antara Luffy dan Sanji (serta permohonan Luffy yang meminta menambah sisa harinya), beberapa menit kemudian, di hadapan air mancur itu ditemukan malaikat berambut pirang tampan bernama Sanji, malaikat berpenampilan mesum bernama Franky... Dan seekor anjing Golden Retriever jantan, yang dulu adalah remaja laki-laki bernama Luffy.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Franky.

"Aneh," Jawab Luffy, "Kalau aku membuka mulutku... Sepertinya cuma gonggongan yang akan keluar. Apa orang-orang bisa mendengar suara hatiku seperti ini?"

"Tidak, karena yang bicara adalah jiwamu," Jawab Franky, "Tapi untuk ukuran anjing, kau super-keren!" Puji Franky bermaksud baik.

"Cepat segera beradaptasi dengan tubuh barumu itu. Ingat, kau seekor anjing, jadi bertingkahlah layaknya seekor anjing. Nah, tugasku selesai. Sampai jumpa 63 hari lagi, Luffy," Kata Sanji sambil buru-buru pergi dari air mancur itu, "Akhirnya bisa kencan dengan Conis-chan~~" Senandungnya gembira.

"Sanji, kau harus menemani dan mengawasi Luffy selama ia hidup kembali," Kata Tuhan, menjatuhkan Sanji dari atas langit.

"Kenapaaa?" Jerit Sanji merana.

"Sudah, laksanakan saja tugasmu," Saran Franky bijak dan mengirim keduanya kembali ke bumi, dan menambahkan dengan tulus, "Semoga berhasil!"

Dalam kedipan mata Luffy yang berikutnya, ia sudah berada di tanah berumput yang familiar. Agak sulit beradaptasi dengan jarak pandang yang lebih pendek dari biasanya. Sekarang, apabila ia memandang lurus pada jarak kurang dari 2 meter, yang ia lihat pasti hanya kaki lawan bicaranya, yaitu Sanji. Tidak heran ia sering melihat anjing mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas kalau bertemu manusia.

Selain adaptasi jarak pandang, salah satu kesulitannya yang lain adalah cara penggunaan 4 kaki ini. Ia pernah mencoba merangkak dengan 4 kaki dalam wujud manusia dan Luffy akui itu bukan cara bergerak favoritnya. Ia agak bersyukur dengan struktur tulang anjing yang kelihatannya memang dirancang untuk hidup dengan 4 kaki. Tapi mungkin gayanya untuk duduk agak kaku.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Luffy entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Sanji menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya, dan ketika Luffy menengok, ia disambut oleh batu nisan dengan ukiran namanya disitu.

Telinga anjing Luffy yang lebih sensitif agak menegak. Ia mendengar langkah kaki ringan yang menuju ke arahnya dan Sanji. Luffy menengok, dan melihat gadis berambut oranye berdiri pada jarak beberapa meter di hadapannya, membawa seikat kecil rangkaian bunga. Ekspresinya juga sama terkejutnya dengan Luffy...

**.TSUDZUKU.**

Err... jujur, saya ragu apa ini pantas disebut cliff hanger atau nggak...

Well, darimanakah ide ini berasal?

Ide ini muncul tanggal 14 Februari 2010 jam 3 subuh, tepatnya ketika saya baring di kasur setelah berburu 'amplop merah' seharian dan dengan tragis kalah main poker. Akibatnya, saya keluarin buku tulis coret-coretan dan mulai nulis............ sampai pagi.

Pada rancangan awalnya, fict ini bertokoh utama Hinata, Naruto dan Kiba (dimana Naruto saya jadiin anjingnya)

Setengah jam kemudian, berganti jadi Ichigo, Rukia, Renji (Ichigo jadi anjingnya).

Setengah jam setelah itu, henshin lagi jadi Luffy, Nami, Sanji.

15 menit kemudian, ganti lagi jadi Luffy, Nami, Ace (untuk rancangan one piece, Luffy entah kenapa langsung saya jadiin anjing tanpa pikir panjang dan saya gak mau ganti perannya)

Mungkin kalian berpikir....... 'NAMI sama ACE?'

Tapi menurut saya mereka cocok-cocok aja. Berbeda dengan interaksi Nami-Luffy yang sisi lucunya ada di pertengkaran. Interaksi Nami-Ace itu........

.

Sejujurnya, saya juga gak tau =P

**Luffy : KENAPA ACE???**

**Monyet : Karena dia keren.**

**Luffy : KENAPA ANJIIIING?**

**Monyet : Karena udah lama saya kepingin anjing... Pomeranian ato G. Retriever gitu... hei, Daripada ngomongin beginian,**

**Ace : mending klik tombol keramat di bawah buat review.**

**Monyet : betul—TUNGGU!!! LO UDAH MATIIII!!!" *nunjukin print manga scan chapter 574***

**Ace : So? Penggemarku masih banyak. Lagian aku tokoh utama disini kan?**

**Luffy : ACE~~ Kau hidup lagi!!! *hugging Ace***

**Monyet : KYAAAAA!!! LU-ACE!!!! *ambil kamera* *mati bahagia* XDD**

**Ace : inikah orang yang beberapa kalimat yang lalu mengeluh mengenai kematianku?**

**Monyet : PENAMPAKAAAAN!!!!**

**Ace + Luffy : *Sweatdrop***


	2. Wish II : Who Let The Dog Out?

**DISCLAIMER : Kalau One Piece punya saya, Akainu akan saya buat mati dalam penderitaan.**

**A Dog's Wish**

**Wish II : Who Let The Dog Out?**

"A-Anjing?" Ulang Nami, melihat makhluk di hadapannya. Seekor anjing ada di sebuah pemakaman adalah pemandangan yang ganjil, apalagi kenyataan bahwa anjing ini jelas bukan anjing liar (bulunya terawat dan anjing ini jelas sehat), dan berada di hadapan makam Luffy.

"NAMIIIIIII!!!" Seru Luffy, berlari menghampiri Nami. Nami melihat anjing itu yang berlari ke arahnya... seolah anjing itu sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

"Cepat amat ketemunya..." komentar Sanji datar. Terlalu mudah, menurutnya, di menit pertama Luffy berubah menjadi anjing, ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari. Kenapa orang ini selalu diikuti keberuntungan?

"Ada apa, Nami?" Tanya seseorang yang Luffy baru sadari kehadirannya. Bulu kuduk Luffy bergidik. Buat apa si brengsek itu datang mengikuti (mantan) pacarnya?

Nami menoleh, melihat Fullbody berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Fullbody mengajaknya berkencan, Nami tidak menolak selama mereka sempat mampir ke makam Luffy terlebih dahulu. Mata Luffy menajam ketika Fullbody menaruh tangannya di pundak Nami.

"KAU!!! MENJAUH DARI NAMI!!!" Raungnya. Luffy seharusnya bisa membuat cowok itu lari terbirit-birit dengan raungan keras dan ekspresinya yang marah besar... kalau saja yang Fullbody dengar bukanlah, "Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!"

Untungnya, Fullbody bukanlah penyayang hewan seperti Nami, gonggongan Luffy membuatnya mundur berapa langkah, "ke-kenapa anjing itu?!" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa?! Jangan mendekati Nami, brengsek!! Kau pikir dengan kematianku kau bebas mendekatinya?!!" Bentak Luffy lagi, dengan kata-kata yang hanya bisa dimengerti Sanji. Nami menahan tubuh anjing Luffy yang kelihatannya siap menggigit kaki Fullbody sampai putus.

Sanji menggelengkan kepala. Bagaimana caranya bocah itu mencari pengganti keberadaannya kalau cowok yang mengajak kencan pacarnya dibentak-bentak seperti itu?

"Hei!!" Nami berseru dengan nada memerintah kepada Luffy, "diam dulu!"

Luffy menolak untuk diam, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang entah kenapa langsung menuruti perintah itu. Luffy segera duduk diam dengan wajah tidak percaya, apa yang dia lakukan?

"Nah... anak baik..." Nami menggaruk bagian belakang kepala Luffy di sekitar leher, dan secara ajaib, Luffy merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang.

"Kenapa anjing kampung ini menyerangku?" Tanya Fullbody kesal. Mendengar suara Fullbody, Luffy kembali tegak dan membentak ( atau menggonggong). Nami kembali memeluk tubuh Luffy untuk menahan si anjing.

"Fullbody, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu di mobil saja?" Tanya Nami. Anjing itu sangat jinak dengannya, tapi entah kenapa benar-benar 'sensi' dengan teman kencannya. Fullbody menangguk dan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seiiring lenyapnya Fullbody dari pandangan Luffy, Luffy kembali tenang.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, teman?" Tanya Nami sambil menggaruk belakang kepala Luffy lagi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Luffy dan melakukan tujuan kedatangannya kesini; berziarah.

Nami menaruh buket bunga lalu memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa. Sanji maupun Luffy hanya mengawasi semua gerak-gerik Nami. Luffy kembali tertegun ketika menyadari Nami menitikkan air matanya. Hanya setetes. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat retakkan di hati Luffy.

Nami membuka matanya, menghapus air matanya dan mulai bicara, "apa kabar?"

"Buruk sejak kau datang kesini dengan si brengsek itu." Jawab Luffy, walau Nami jelas tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf... aku datang menjengukmu bersama Fullbody," Nami tertawa kecil, "aku bisa melihat ekspresi kesalmu sekarang..."

"Kalau tahu begitu kenapa kau masih mengajaknya?" Tanya Luffy dengan nada terganggu.

"Hari ini Fullbody mengajakku menemaninya jalan—"

"Bohong."

"—kutekankan, aku tidak kencan dengannya. Kami berjalan sebagai teman—"

"Itu kan bagimu... baginya, ini kencan."

"—dan dia bermaksud baik karena... menurutnya belakangan ini aku seperti mayat hidup..." Nami tertawa.

"Tidak lucu."

"Hahaha, kau pasti sedang cemberut... dasar kekanakkan..."

Sanji melirik Luffy di sampingnya dan mencoba membandingkan ekspresi anjingnya dengan ekspresinya sebagai manusia. Alisnya bertautan, matanya memandang Nami dengan menuduh. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena keinginannya tidak dituruti. '_Dasar gampang ditebak...'_ batin Sanji sweatdrop.

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud melupakanmu."

"Aku juga tidak berpikiran begitu,"

Sanji menghela napas melihat adegan ini. Adegan yang bisa menguras air mata apabila dijadikan film. Ia bukannya tidak punya hati, hanya saja, cara kerja perasaan malaikat agak berbeda. Mereka makhuk immortal, tidak ada kematian yang harus mereka takutkan untuk memisahkan mereka.

Ini bukan pertamanya bagi Luffy untuk menyahuti semua perkataan orang yang datang berziarah untuknya. Ia sudah melakukannya sejak ia dikubur, semata-mata hanya untuk memuaskan keinginannya untuk bicara dengan orang-orang itu. Terutama untuk keluarganya, dan teman-temannya, dan Nami, walau itu artinya ia harus kucing-kucingan dengan seorang malaikat tampan.

.

_Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Luffy tepat berada disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya erat. Tapi Nami tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa._

"_Maaf, seharusnya aku lebih tegar lagi..." bisik Nami ditengah isakkannya, "kau tidak suka melihatku menangis..."_

"_Kalau begitu, tertawalah." Respon Luffy singkat saat itu._

_Lucu. Ia ada disini, bersamanya, menggenggam tangannya, berbicara dengannya... Tapi hanya bisa terasa bagi Luffy. Di mata Nami, ia sendirian disini, di depan makam Luffy. Perasaan sepihak itu seolah semakin mengukuhkan betapa tidak solidnya Luffy di dunia ini._

_Luffy berusaha memeluk gadis berambut oranye itu. Kedua tangannya bersatu didepan tubuh Nami, kepalanya menunduk ke pundak Nami._

"_Aku disini..." Bisik Luffy, "Apa hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya?"_

_Nami menghapus tangisnya dan berbalik meninggalkan makam Luffy... dan dari Luffy sendiri yang hanya mematung di tempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk._

.

"...Aku pergi dulu... Fullbody pasti sudah menungguku cukup lama."

"Biarkan saja dia menunggu seharian."

"Sampai jumpa!" Nami berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Tunggu! Apa kau tega meninggalkanku disini?!" Gonggong Luffy keras, mengejar Nami.

"Hei, aku bukan tuanmu...." Kata Nami. Nami memandangi wajah Luffy dengan ekspresi tidak tega. Luffy memandang Nami dengan mata anjingnya. Ekspresi memelas itu mengingatkan Nami pada seseorang...

"Mungkin lebih baik kau kubawa ke tengah kota saja... Kau tidak bisa bertahan hidup di pemakaman..." Nami menghela napas, "ayo!"

Luffy mengikuti Nami berjalan menuju mobil Fullbody. Pemilik mobil itu tampak terkejut dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Nami.

"Kenapa anjing itu kau bawa?" Tanya Fullbody.

"Kasihan.... Di pemakaman ini kan cuma ada nisan... ia tidak bisa makan..." Kata Nami, "boleh, kan?" Tanya Nami sambil tersenyum manis.

Melihat senyumman malaikat itu, Fullbody tanpa pikir panjang memperbolehkan Luffy ikut. Luffy melompat masuk ke mobil, tetap melempar pandangan membunuh kearah Fullbody.

"Anjing itu akan membunuhku!!"

"Tidak mungkin... dia sangat jinak, kok," tukas Nami.

"Guk!"

"aaaaarrgghhh! Berhenti menggonggong!"

.

* * *

.

"Fullbody, bisa turun di taman sebentar?" Tanya Nami ketika mereka melewati daerah penghijauan di tengah kota Grand Line.

"Ah, oke."

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Nami membuka pintu dan menaruh Luffy diluar.

"Eh?"

"Di tengah keramaian seperti ini, akan mudah bagimu untuk mencari orang yang ingin memeliharamu," Kata Nami ramah sambil menutup pintu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Nami."

"Semoga berhasil!"

"Tunggu, Nami!!!" Seru Luffy sambil mengejar mobil yang menjauh itu. Sialnya, Fullbody segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Luffy mengutuk Fullbody dalam hatinya dan berhenti berlari. Napasnya tidak habis seperti yang seharusnya terjadi, ternyata paru-paru anjing kuat juga.

"Sudah kuduga, terlalu lancar untuk permulaan," komentar Sanji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini, kenapa tidak membantuku? Kan tinggal menjentikkan jarimu saja—"

Sanji memotong Luffy, "tugasku hanya untuk mengawasimu saja. Aku tidak berhak membelokkan takdirmu sendiri. Mungkin saja Nami memang ditakdirkan untuk pria bernama Fullbody itu—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU NAMI BERSAMA DENGAN SI BRENGSEK ITU!!!" Rajuk Luffy.

"Dan kau hanya mempersulit keadaan dengan keegoisanmu itu seperti biasa," Balas Sanji, "waktu kita terbatas tahu! Dan karena siapa itu? Kau! Sekarang, kau malah bermaksud menutup jodoh cewek itu dengan menggonggong seperti anjing rabies ke semua cowok yang mendekatinya!"

"Memangnya kau tega melihat Nami bersama dengan cowok brengsek?" Tanya Luffy tajam.

Sikap womanizer Sanji segera mengambil alih keadaan, "tentunya tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku untuk menjauhi Nami dari orang yang tidak perlu ada didekatnya, misalnya si Fullbody itu."

"Kalau maksudnya untuk membantumu dengan keajaiban-keajaiban, maaf saja, aku bukan sinterklas—"

"DAGIIIING!!!!"

Luffy berlari dan menghampiri penjual hotdog dengan gembira. Sanji melengos melihat pemandangan yang sepertinya pernah terjadi ini, '_apa dia benar-benar serius untuk misinya?'_

Luffy melihat daging itu dengan wajah memelas, yang membuat penjualnya tidak tega dan akhirnya melempar satu sosis.

"ITADAKIMASUUUU!!!" Teriak Luffy gembira dan melahap sosis panas dengan gembira. Penjual hotdog itu hanya tertawa melihat anjing yang hiperaktif pada sedikit makanan itu.

Selesai melahap tanpa sisa sosis itu, Luffy mulai berkeliling taman tempat ia berada. Dulu ia memang sering datang kesini, entah untuk jogging dengan Zoro atau hanya sekadar iseng. Ia bahkan bisa pulang kembali ke rumahnya dari sini atau ke rumah Zoro...

... atau ke mansion tempat Nami tinggal...

"Sanji! Tempat ini dekat dengan rumah Nami!!" Kata Luffy antusias.

"Oh ya?"

"Sekitar 12 blok dari sini..." Jawab Luffy.

"Menurutku itu cukup jauh untuk ukuran anjing," Sahut Sanji, "lagipula, bukankah aneh kalau kau secara_ kebetulan_ bisa ada di depan pintu rumahnya? Memangnya kau ini anjing stalker?"

Luffy tidak mendengarkan dan sudah berlari ke arah yang ia rasa adalah arah rumah Nami.

"Anjing bodoh..." Gerutu Sanji dan mulai mengikuti Luffy.

Luffy mulai meninggalkan taman dengan kecepatan lari anjing. Itulah saat dimana ia melihat gerombolan anjing berlari ke arah berlawanan.

"Lari!" Teriak salah satu anjing.

"A-Apa?" Tanya Luffy bingung. Kenapa ia harus lari?

Luffy menoleh kembali kedepan ketika melihat segerombolan orang berseragam berlari kearahnya sambil membawa jaring. _'Penangkap anjing!'_, Pikir Luffy panik. Dengan cepat ia memutar balik tubuhnya dan segera berlari. Sudah cukup Nami meninggalkannya di taman... Ia tidak perlu dibawa entah kemana oleh penangkap anjing itu...

Gerombolan penangkap anjing itu berpencar, mengejar incarannya masing-masing. Luffy berlari diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang kaget dilewati seekor anjing.

"Brengsek! Larinya cepat sekali!!" Umpat penangkap anjing di belakangnya.

'_Kemana? Kemana? Harus kemana?'_ Pikir Luffy bingung, sulit menentukan jalan ketika tinggimu tidak sampai sepaha manusia.

Setelah berhasil melewati kerumunan orang, Luffy berbelok memasuki Jalan Long Ring Long Road dimana ia dikejar Sanji tempo hari. Luffy bisa merasakan masih ada bahaya di belakangnya (ternyata insting anjing lebih sensitif daripada yang kira). Sulit sekali menentukkan jalan dengan pandangan terbatas dan kepalanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.... Beberapa saat kemudian, Luffy sudah mendapati dirinya berada di bagian lain Kota Grand Line yang tidak ia kenal. Celaka, seberapa parahkah ia tersesat?

Luffy berhenti sebentar dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia sudah berlari setengah jam lebih rasanya. Sungguh ajaib si penangkap anjing itu masih gigih mengikutinya. Ada dua jalan di hadapannya.

'Kanan atau kiri?' Tanya Luffy pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur kiri... Toh, jalan mana pun yang ia pilih, ia tetap tersesat.

Luffy segera menyesali pilihannya ketika ia mendapati jalan buntu.

"SIAAL!" Teriak Luffy keras, berbalik berlari tepat ketika ada jaring yang menangkapnya.

"HEI! TURUNKAN!!! TURUNKAN AKU!!" Ronta Luffy, tapi si penangkap anjing lebih kuat. Tenaga Luffy dengan cepat terkuras. Siapapun yang menangkapnya, ia jelas melatih tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau terburu-buru," Kata suara yang ia kenal diluar karung besar dimana Luffy berada sekarang.

"Sanji! Kau seharusnya membantuku!" Omel Luffy kesal. Untuk apa ia diikuti oleh malaikat yang kerjanya cuma menonton hidupnya?

"Tugasku hanya mengawasimu," Tolak Sanji singkat, "aku bisa mendapat masalah besar kalau sampai membuat keajaiban tanpa alasan."

Luffy mengeluarkan suara-suara gerutuan. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya kapan ia dikeluarkan dari karung yang mulai pengap ini. Untungnya, penangkap anjing itu berhenti berjalan, ia seperti sedang membuka sebuah pintu disusul gerakan mengeluarkan Luffy dari karung itu ke sebuah mobil boks.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Luffy khawatir. Pintu belakang mobil boks itu mulai menutup, "tu-tunggu! Aku bukan anjing liar! Hei!" Gonggong Luffy frustasi. Tapi toh pintu itu tetap menutup, dan kurang dari semenit setelahnya, mobil ini mulai berjalan.

Di dalam mobil ini, ada beberapa anjing lain yang bernasib sama sialnya dengan dirinya. Mereka terduduk lemas. Kehilangan harapan untuk bebas.

Perlahan, Luffy juga ikut bersama anjing-anjing itu. Rasanya sial sekali... ia harusnya semakin mendekati Nami, bukan semakin menjauhinya... sekarang ia hanya akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya di panti anjing liar...

Bagaimana ini?

.

* * *

.

Sudah berapa hari yang terbuang disini?

Luffy mulai bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia ada di kandang ini, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hari ke tujuh sejak kau menjadi anjing... itu artinya, tersisa 56 hari lagi sebelum kau dipanggil ke surga," Sanji menjawab pertanyaan itu, "semangat sedikit dan makanlah... tubuhmu butuh nutrisi."

Luffy melirik dog's food di hadapannya tanpa minat, "aku ini manusia... mana mau makan makanan anjing."

Luffy!" Panggil Sanji keras, membuat Luffy bangkit.

"Apa?"

Sanji melempar sejumlah dog's food ke mulut Luffy.

"A-apaan sih?" Rasanya..." ia berusaha memuntahkan butiran-butiran dog's food itu, "e-enak..." lanjut Luffy agak kaget dengan rasa yang diluar perkiraan.

Kurang dari satu menit kemudian, mangkuk dog's food di hadapannya yang selalu terisi penuh kini habis tanpa sisa. Sanji sweatdrop melihat nafsu makan anjing ini yang tidak berbeda sama sekali dari saat ia masih sebagai manusia.

"Anjing seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya seorang petugas, suaranya bergaung di ruangan besar yang biasanya sepi itu.

"Uhm... Ukurannya sedang, dan aktif," jawab lawan bicaranya.

Mendengar suara tamu itu, para anjing segera sibuk menggonggong keras. Luffy bisa mendengar suara mereka,

"Pilih aku! Pilih aku!"

"Berisik sekali," Gerutu Luffy.

Gonggongan anjing itu meredam suara-suara petugas dan lawan bicaranya. Tetapi Luffy masih bisa mendengar dengan samar-samar teriak-teriakkan keduanya yang berusaha mengalahkan gonggongan seratusan anjing.

"Mereka selalu ribut kalau bertemu orang yang mencari anjing! Lebih baik kau keluar dan biar kami yang memilih!"

"Baik!"

Pintu menutup.

Anjing-anjing itu sedikit-banyak mulai tenang.

Ada beberapa petugas yang mengeluarkan anjing berukuran sedang dan terlihat aktif. Hingga akhirnya ada seorang petugas yang membuka kandang Luffy.

"Hei, kenapa pilih anjing itu?" Tanya temannya menyela ketika petugas di hadapan Luffy sudah akan meraih Luffy.

"Apa? Memang tidak boleh?"

"Bukan, tapi dari seminggu yang lalu ia hanya berbaring saja dan menolak makan..."

"Oh ya? Dia cukup sehat dan terawat menurutku."

"Tapi Tuan Roronoa ingin anjing yang aktif."

'Roronoa? Rasanya pernah dengar,' Pikir Luffy. Orang ketiga, yang merupakan orang yang kemarin mengejar Luffy, datang dan menengahi pembicaraan keduanya, "Bagaimana kalau bawa saja? Toh kita juga tidak rugi apa-apa. Lagipula, bulunya bagus dan percaya atau tidak, larinya cepat sekali dan paru-parunya kuat..."

"Baiklah," Kata petugas di depan kandang Luffy itu dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Ayo, keluar!" Ajak petugas itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepala Luffy seperti Nami. Lagi-lagi perlakuan ini membuatnya lebih tenang.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan penuh anjing itu. Ini pertama kalinya Luffy benar-benar bergerak selama seminggu ini, otot-ototnya yang kaku akhirnya renggang.

Di balik pintu, Luffy melihat wajah familiar sahabatnya. Laki-laki dengan badan atletis dan berambut hijau.

"ZORO!!" Seru Luffy, terlihat gembira untuk pertama kalinya selama seminggu ini. Ia berlari menghampiri temannya.

"Huwaaa!" Zoro berteriak kecil ketika anjing itu menyerangnya dengan penuh keakraban.

"Kau membuatnya takut, tahu," kata Sanji, "berlakulah seperti anjing—jilat wajahnya atau apalah gitu..."

"Tidak mau!" Tolak Luffy. Kenapa juga ia harus menjilat muka temannya? Tapi toh Luffy akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjilat bagian tubuh yang lebih memiliki sedikit organ indera; tangan.

"Haha!" Zoro tertawa, "jinak sekali!"

"Aneh, padahal dari kemarin ia lemas sekali..." komentar pelan seorang petugas.

"Tapi ia memang jinak," Kata petugas yang kemarin menangkapnya, "kebanyakan anjing akan banyak berontak dan menggigit ketika ditangkap, tapi anjing ini bersikap cukup baik dan tidak melawan! Untuk ukuran anjing liar juga bulunya sangat bersih dan terawat..."

"Oh ya? Bagus sekali..."

"Bawa aku keluar dari sini! Bawa aku keluar dari sini!" Rajuk Luffy. Tanpa ia sadari, ekspresinya memelas dan terlihat sangat lucu.

"Ekspresimu meningatkanku pada teman lamaku," kata Zoro, mengusap kepala Luffy lembut dengan tangannya yang besar, "aku ambil yang ini!"

"YAAAAY!!!" Seru Luffy. Ia keluar! Terima kasih Tuhan!!

"Sungguh? Wah, terima kasih banyak Tuan! Sekarang tolong tanda tangani beberapa surat pengadopsian."

Luffy mengikuti Zoro dan petugas-petugas itu menuju kasir.

"Baik, silahkan isi nama dan nama anjingnya di kolom ini, lalu tanda tangan disini.

Zoro terdiam sejenak, "nama anjing?"

"Ya, silahkan tentukan namanya terlebih dahulu," kata kasir itu ramah, "gunakan waktumu,"

Zoro memandangi anjing di hadapannya, bingung mencari nama yang cocok. Luffy memandang balik Zoro dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Semoga saja bukan nama yang aneh.... Karena sejauh yang ia tahu, Zoro bukan contoh orang yang mempunyai sense-of-name yang hebat.

Zoro hanya terus menatap anjing di hadapannya tanpa berkedip.

"...Luffy?" Sebut Zoro tanpa sadar ketika melihat ekspresi polos si anjing. Luffy agak terkejut mendengar namanya disebut begitu saja oleh sahabat terdekatnya itu.

"Guk!" ("Benar, aku Luffy!")

"Haha! Kau memang mirip dengan Luffy!!" Tawa Zoro. Ia beralih ke surat pengadopsian di hadapannya dan mengisi. Tetapi ia kembali berhenti di kolom nama anjing. Ia menaruh pulpen dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, berdoa.

Para petugas hanya terdiam sweatdrop. Untuk apa dia berdoa segala?

"Err... Tuan?" Panggil seorang petugas ragu-ragu.

Zoro membuka matanya lagi, "Ah, aku meminta maaf dan meminta izin seseorang dulu untuk memakai nama itu."

"Kenapa? Rasanya nama itu cukup bagus..."

"... Luffy itu nama temanku yang meniggal satu bulan yang lalu," Zoro menjelaskan dengan santai, "mungkin lebih baik aku minta izin dulu sebelum kualat."

'tidak, lebih baik kau tidak usah memakai nama orang mati kalau tak mau kualat...' batin petugas-petugas itu sweatdrop.

Zoro selesai menandatangani surat pengadopsian dan membayar Luffy sebesar sepuluh ribu berry.

"Terima kasih banyak," kata kasir itu, "semoga beruntung, uhm... Luffy," tambahnya ragu-ragu. Zoro berjalan meninggalkan kasir sementara Luffy mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah, Tuan..." Panggil seorang petugas ketika Zoro berbelok di lorong.

"Hm? Kenapa lagi?"

"...Pintu keluarnya ada di arah yang berlawanan..."

Sanji tertawa mendengar kenyataan dari pemilik baru Luffy itu.

**Tsudzuku ^^**

Yay! Inilah chapter kedua!

Bagaimana? Apakah semakin membosankan?

Luffy : HAHAHAHAHA!!! Zoro! Padahal pintu keluarnya tepat di depan meja kasir!! Malah nyasar!

Zoro : urusai! Mestinya ada papan penunjuk arah tahu! *nyekek Luffy*

Monyet : STOPPP!! Jangan ada kekerasan disini!! *ngejitak Zoro sama Luffy*

Luffy : aduuuh.... kenapa aku juga kena?

Zoro : KATANYA JANGAN ADA KEKERASAN!

Monyet : Oke! Ayo baca review!! KOLOM SMS (Silahkan Membunuh Saya) DIMULAI!!

Zoro : DENGARKAN KATA-KATAKU!!

Sanji : Jangan kasar sama perempuan, buta arah!

Zoro : EMANG DIA PEREMPUAN?

Sanji : Hmm... iya juga sih...

Monyet : *ngejitak Zoro dan Sanji*

Luffy : pertama dari '**Aka' no 'Shika'**!! IYA!!! KENAPA AKU JADI ANJING!!! ZORO LEBIH PANTES!!!

Zoro : ORANG YANG MENGEMIS-NGEMIS SOSIS DARI PENJUAL HOTDOG TIDAK PUNYA HAK BICARA BEGITU!!

Sanji : hm? Konflik? Haha... Semoga aja bakalan banyak! Ada rencana bahwa cerita ini akan lebih panjang dari cerita-cerita monyet yang sebelumnya!

Zoro : kedua dari **edogawa luffy**!

Luffy : Hm? Kenapa memanggilku?

Zoro : *sweatdrop* bukan kamu! Setuju Ace-Nami? Baguslah!

Luffy: *ngejitak Zoro* tidak bagus!! ACEEEE!!!! JANGAN AMBIL NAMIIII!!!!

Ace : ya nggak lah, aku kan sudah mati sama Akainu*datar*

Akainu : no hard feelings, bro. *angkat tangan*

Sanji : **golden retriever** itu jenis anjing yang muncul di film Air Bud. Tau kan? Anjing yang jago olahraga itu... omong-omong, Hachiko itu film apa?

Monyet : halah, kelamaan di Kamabakka Island beginilah jadinya! Gak up to date!

Zoro : makanya, update dong status...

Sanji: memang kalian tahu?

All: ......... nggak.

Sanji : terakhir dari milky-return! Apa? AKU IMUT? ARIGATOU MILKY-CHWAAAAN!!! *love hurricane*

Luffy + Zoro : BUKAN ELU YANG IMUT, SIAL!!

Monyet : untuk memberikan waktu bagi para orang gila untuk berantem, mari kita segera sudahi saja SMS nya... oh ya, mulai **april,** saya punya banyak hal yang harus diurus, beberapa di antaranya, **lomba pramuka, lomba mading universitas tarumannegara (ada yang tau ini dimana?), presentasi kimia, ulangan mid semester, deadline majalah sekolah, dan ada lomba vivariation festival di fandom bleach (untuk lebih jelasnya, baca note dibawah!)....** mungkin cerita ini hiatus sementara entah di chapter berapa dan lanjut lagi di bulan **mei**! SMS DITUTUP!

Luffy dkk : *masih berantem.*

**For my fucking chemistry teacher : GO TO HELL U BITCH!! *dengan penuh amarah***

**MoCy**

**Vivariation Festival Fandom Bleach :**

**Adalah acara bikinan para dedengkot fandom bleach dalam rangka mengvariasikan pairing-pairing fandom bleach yang masih berputar antara IchiRuki dan HitsuHina. Untuk aturan dan pendaftaran, buka facebook kalian dan join group BLEACH VIVARIATION FESITIVAL. LET'S DARE OURSELF!! *ditendang panitia karena promosi sembarangan***

oh ya, kalau ingin download gambar Sanji sebagai malaikat, silahkan masuk ke link ini

http : // monkey - d - cyntia . deviantart . com / art / Angel - Sanji - 157203316

jangan lupa hapus semua spasinya ^^ di akun deviant art saya juga ada gambar poster One Piece Strong World buatan tangan saya =D silahkan cari.

feel free to download another wallpaper original by me .o


End file.
